


Empty

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [22]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, Depression, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Why was she still crying? She didn't feel sad.If anything, Ana felt empty.
Relationships: Mariana Guerrer-Suarez&Salem Morson, Mariana Guerrero-Suarez&Vondila Morson
Series: Owari Magica [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 360 words/10 = 36  
> 36*5 = 180pts  
> 3*50 = +150pts  
> Total: 330pts
> 
> Mission rewards:  
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: 10%  
> Points: x2 for your total (380 x2 = 760pts)

_"Vondila has killed magi in the past."_  
It's an almost innocent little piece of paper. Seeing it still made Ana laugh high and painful in her throat, thoughts spiraling around her head faster than she knows what to do with.  
Witches were magi. Was that what the note was trying to imply? Or... or did Von actually kill magi before they fell?  
If she weren't still working through how the weeks between Christmas and her Birthday made her feel, she probably could have shrugged it off.  
But... what did it mean?

She'd already had bad thoughts during the fight with the lighthouse witch and that one with the grabby familiar, who knocked out Ophelia. It wasn't. It wasn't helpful to be focusing on the bad, right now.

She was supposed to be sweet, and happy, and the one that brought smiles to everyone else's faces.  
She was supposed to be... Sailor Venus, or Pinkie Pie. Happy and in charge and capable of lightening the mood so nobody got too bogged down with the bad. Comic relief.  
She wasn't supposed to feel like she was choking on her smiles or her candy or her encouraging words.

Ana didn't really understand where the note had come from. As far as she knew, there weren't any red magi, and nobody she knew wore red diamonds. She hadn't even noticed anybody new in town. Maybe she should pay more attention?  
But god the thought just made her feel tired.

Ana rubbed her face, pausing at the wetness she found there.  
Right, she must be crying. Strange, she didn't feel sad.  
Would they end up having to fight other magi? Ana didn't want to. They were all the same. They shouldn't... shouldn't fight. It wasn't... right.  
Fighting wouldn't solve anything.

Vondila hadn't wanted to hide things from them. But Salem had insisted. Was Salem the one who told Von to fight? Had the twins only recently fallen out of sync?  
Ana didn't know. Why was she still crying?

The world felt too small. Her head wouldn't shut up. Her room was stifling. Maybe she should go outside.  
 _Why was she still crying?_ She didn't feel sad.  
If anything, _Ana felt **empty**._


End file.
